


A Good Start

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean and Cas take a step toward to building their intimacy for the first time. But much to Dean's annoyance Castiel wants to take more time out to study everything possible and make sure things are perfect, all the while using Dean's back like a table. (An old story request)





	

"Cas, if you don't get that shit off my back!" Dean shouted when he realized what Castiel was doing behind him. Reading a damn book about fucking…

The two were new to this intimacy and would only ever kiss and gently touch one another. Having sex completely hadn't occurred between them just yet. Which was why Dean was so pissed. Here he was on all fours with a dick hard as a diamond and his ass in the air. Waiting.

But Cas was just kneeling there! Studying about sex instead of just going to town on him.

"Hmmm the manual says we should use to plenty of lubricant." Castiel was focused though. Turning the pages and lifting his eyebrows. "And the illustrations are so vivid…."

Some of Cas' comments were actually quite thoughtful….but hell it irritated Dean.

"Cas!" he turned and tried to take the book out of the angel's hands. "Just fuck me already! Shit!"

"Such foul language Dean…" Cas had held the book away from Dean's grasp. "But keep that up it's actually going to come in handy according to page 15."

"Dammit Cas if you don't! —"

"Dean, be patient!" Cas turned the page. "Page 16 says we should really take our time and go slow because you could get this thing called pink sock."

Dean paused fearfully for a second….  
"Well What the hell is that, Cas?"

"Oh you don't want to know." Castiel replied, hiding his own horror and turning the page immediately. He continued his reading.

After another minute of waiting and listening to Cas' mumbling, Dean was just about ready to go jerk himself off. But Cas gripped his hips tightly and slapped his ass real hard.

"OW! Really?" Dean groaned. "So you ready now or what?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm ready." Castiel tossed the book aside bored with it now and grinned at Dean,

"And I didn't need a sex manual for that one." Cas said.

"Huh?" Dean furrowed his brows. His butt stinging. Cas slapped it again making him yelp.

"Baby, you know I got that from the pizza man." Cas smiled wide and 'Cheshire' like.

Dean held a bewildered look on his face then he realized. He dropped completely onto the mattress as he cracked up with laughter. The whole situation had been so silly but Castiel's annoyingly careful attitude was actually very cute and sweet.

Cas jumped on top of Dean and the two rolled around playfully. Laughing and kissing. The sheets entangling with their bodies. Within all of their joy the awkwardness melted away and with confidence Cas took up Dean's legs and buried his face into the young man's rear.

A little ass eating shouldn't be a bad start. Don't you think?


End file.
